User talk:CopperStatue
Archive(s): 1 Current Signature: ''CopperStatue''TALK Feel free to leave me messages by clicking the "Leave Message" button above. ---- Chat mod With admin, you should already have chat mod powers. Go anonymous or on another account at the same time(on incognito mode, private browsing, etc), go into the chat, and you should have the options to kick or ban your anon. If not, however, yes, you can give yourself chat mod. --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 01:48, July 31, 2012 (UTC) New Admin Guide Hey there! Like I promised earlier, I wrote a New Admin Guide to help you learn the basics of your new admin tools. When you have the time, could you review this? If you're an experienced wiki editor/admin, most of it should be basically review! Thanks! :) --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 04:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Time :O well I can't wait to see you editing again! Goodluck with the new school year!ǴĤĤǴĤǴĤ (talk) 03:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. All wikis have editors taking wikiBreaks for school! School should be your highest priority... Habbo Wiki at medium ;) Btw if you have any mobile device, you could do a quick check on the wiki for any vandalism, but it's entirely your choice. Good luck as well :) --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 03:21, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Main Image Yo, any input for this? http://habbo.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Imdill3/Main_image? 08:11, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey copper you mind using the Furni template for furni instead of the Items template. It's not a request just a suggestion cause the furni template asks more detailed information. Just think about it :D. - Ghhghgh ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิ ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิ ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ (talk) 22:11, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey i'm thinking about changing my name to Coca-Cola xD so in about 2-4 business days I will hear back from Wikia. Just letting you know in advance if you see a person named Coca-Cola editing stuff, that's me! - Ghhghgh ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิ ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิ ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ (talk) 22:53, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:HabboWeen It will absolutely happen. I have been trying for years to get themes developed and have simply not had time. I can't tell you how many times I think of things to do around April Fools xD. I'm thinking we'll dress the wiki up for this holiday around October 13-November 2nd. I'm hoping the other admins reply here but, if there anything anyone really really really wants to do something in-particular, like the 'Welcome to Habbo Wiki logo', please speak up so no one else does it xD. If you make anything, like the interactive links image, post it on your main page or somewhere hidden first so we can check it out before the big day :D -- 21:57, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright i'll try and make the main interactive thing and the wiki logo. ;D Any other admin should also try to make the logo because mine might not be good ;[[User:Ghhghgh| - Ghhghgh ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิ ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิ ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ ] (talk) 22:32, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I gots a logo for the halloween theme ;D: http://bit.ly/Qum5yR. Tell me wot you all think!!! Here is the logo in different colors: http://bit.ly/RYDwbl and also, http://bit.ly/Q6Hx0w. - Ghhghgh ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิ ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิ ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ (talk) 03:06, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh ant btw is your profile picture you in real life? - Ghhghgh ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิ ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ กิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิิ ก้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ ก็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็ (talk) 03:12, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Nah, it's not me. ''CopperStatue''[[User Talk:CopperStatue|'TALK']] 13:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) hello how do i take my crad details of of my sons habbo account? thanks 18:29, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Retire Thank you so much for all of your hard work, I know for a fact that you have made a huge difference to the wiki in the time that you were here. Personally, when you became an admin, it inspired me to get back to editing :D! Even though your retired, never hesitate to come back to visit from time-to-time, so you choose to! 23:09, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Bye <3 It was awesome editing with you :D I remember we became admins on the same day :P well sad to see you go <3 like dill said hope you come back from time-to-time to edit some more :D Ghhghgh (talk) 01:09, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ---- It gave me great pleasure to accept your admin application. Thanks for your hard work you've put in towards the wiki. It's totally understandable that people prioritize their real life work before online projects. Whether you decide to continue editing or not is entirely up to you, but we hope you come visit occasionally. All best in the future. It was nice to meet and work with you. Take care! :) --Immunizations (talk) ( ) (Habbo page) 20:35, October 16, 2012 (UTC)